


Burned

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: While preparing for a romantic night with Obi Wan, Anakin ends up burning himself by accident which results in a trip to the healers ward.





	Burned

Tonight was the night of Anakin and Obi Wan's one year anniversary and Anakin wanted everything to be perfect. He had gone out earlier and picked out Obi Wan's favorite food, tea, candles, and flowers. He might have gone a bit overboard, but Obi Wan was everything to him and he deserved a special night. He dimmed the lights and began lighting the multiple candles around the apartment while humming. Obi Wan should be arriving any second and he couldn't wait. He hadn't seen him since Obi Wan left earlier that morning to do some work for the council. As he lit the last candle, he heard the door open. He quickly set it on the couch and ran to meet Obi Wan. Before Obi Wan could comment on the dimness of the apartment, Anakin kissed him. 

"Happy Anniversary love," he said wrapping his arms around him. Obi Wan smiled and looked around at all the candles. He spotted flowers and chocolate on the table.

"You really went all out huh," Obi Wan asked amused. 

"This is the anniversary of when we first got together. You have made me happier than I thought possible this past year," Anakin replied with a soft smile. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too," Obi Wan said pulling Anakin in for another kiss. Anakin led Obi Wan to the couch.

"What about dinner?"

"We have about fifteen minutes before it's ready," Anakin replied sitting down on the couch, pulling Obi Wan on top of him. A second later Anakin yelled. He had forgotten that he left the candle sitting on the couch. Things happened in slow motion-Anakin stood up which led to Obi Wan falling on the floor. Anakin's pants were on fire. Obi Wan watched in shock as the fire burned on Anakin's butt. 

"Owwww," he whined after he managed to put out the fire. 

"Let's take you to the healers," Obi Wan said regaining his ability to speak. He picked up Anakin who was trying not to cry.

"Can't believe I ruined the night," he mumbled in pain. 

Obi Wan was doing his best not to laugh. "You didn't ruin the night. I knew you were hot for me but this is a whole new level of hotness," he snickered. 

Anakin scowled. "I'm glad you are finding humor in this situation."

Obi Wan chuckled. "It's not funny but it kinda is. I'm sorry." 

"I wanted everything to be perfect," Anakin whined as he had his injuries checked out. The pants he was wearing were thrown away. 

"You're going to be fine and everything is perfect as long as we're together...Even if we are in the healer's ward for your butt burn," Obi Wan said with as straight of a face as he could keep. 

Anakin scowled. "They didn't have to snicker while they treated my burn. I bet this is going to spread around the Jedi temple now."

Obi Wan grinned. "Like wildfire." 

Anakin scowled. "Meanie."

Obi Wan kissed Anakin. "I love you. Happy Anniversary." 

"Happy Anniversary," Anakin replied with a smile. 

"Just be glad that the flame wasn't an 'eternal flame' like our love," Obi Wan said laughing. 

"Ok, enough flame jokes," Anakin scowled. 

Obi Wan kissed Anakin's forehead. "I'll never forget this."

"I'm sure you won't."

After getting treatment cream from the healers, they made their way back to the apartment. "Would you like me to blow out the candles or would you like to take care of them," Obi Wan asked Anakin who scowled. 

"I'm going to bed," was the only response Obi Wan got. Obi Wan took care of the food and candles and brought the food to Anakin in bed so they could eat together. 

"Thanks for all this," Obi Wan said after a few minutes of eating. "I appreciate all the thought and effort you put into tonight."

Anakin smiled. "Well, I tried."

"I love you." 

"I love you too Obi Wan," Anakin said smiling. 

"I hope you don't mind if I sing a song for you," Obi Wan said after they ate. They were laying in bed curled up next to each other. 

"I don't mind at all. I love hearing you sing to me," Anakin replied with a smile. 

Obi Wan began singing "Eternal Flame". Anakin scowled.


End file.
